Skull Kid vs Waluigi
' Skull Kid vs Waluigi' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It's the 8th episode of his third season and 28th overall. It features Skull Kid from The Legend of Zelda against Waluigi ' from ''Super Mario Bros. Description These two tricksters are some of Nintendo's greatest villains. But which trickster will experience the treat that is victory? Rules *Skull Kid will have Majora's Mask. *The Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask manga, the Goddess Collection (Hyrule Hystoria, Arts and Artifacts, and Zelda Encyclopedia), Hyrule Warriors, and Majora's Mask 3D will be used for Skull Kid. *Waluigi's various appearances in Mario spin offs will be used. **The reason Skull Kid is allowed a much larger number of spin off material is due to the sheer amount of material Waluigi has. Considering Paper Mario (which aside from a single costume, Waluigi is not part of) is a differant continuity, it is unknown what the status on the various Mario spin offs such as Super Sluggers and Mario Party 7 are. Due to this, both are treated as 'composite' versions of the characters. Interlude Wiz: Trickery is often one of the most dangerous forms of attack. Through deception, one can manipulate people, and events. '''Boomstick: Yeah yeah. Brains beat brawn, whatever you say man. Wiz: Well, try telling that to today's combatants, who are as deceptive and tricky as they come. Boomstick: Skull Kid, the masked imp.... Wiz: ....and Waluigi, Wario's partner in crime. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skill to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Skull Kid Wiz: One must be wary when entering the Lost Woods. For when one enters, one must pay careful attention to their surroundings. For if not, they will become lost, and never again find their way out of the forest. Boomstick: Not only that, but legend says that those who become lost become mysterious imps. Such is the case for the young boy who would one day become known as Skull Kid. Wiz: One day when on a picnic with his parents outside the forest, a young boy wandered off and got lost in the woods. However, as it's name implies, he became lost, and the enchanted air of the forest changed him, turning him into the mischievous, music loving imp, simply known as Skull Kid. Boomstick: Which I don't understand. What caused some Hylians to become Kokiri and some into Skull Kids? Wiz: Well, likely due to differences in the environments, as the Kokiri lived under the protection of the Deku Tree. It was likely due to his magic that they became Kokiri. Boomstick: Link was in the forest for 9 years, how did he not become either a Kokiri or Skull Kid like other Hylians did? Wiz: For years, Skull Kid stayed alone in the forest, with very few memories of his past life, such as his friends the giants. Boomstick: That is until one day a kid in green showed up and taught him a song, which caused the two to form a friendship. Wiz: However, when Skull Kid finally decided to leave the forest, and visit his old friends, he could not find them, believing himself to be abandoned by his so-called friends. As a storm approached Skull Kid took shelter in a hollow log, leaving the lonely Skull Kid to try and cry himself to sleep. Boomstick: However after two fairies showed up, he soon had two new friends, and after they played together for a few hours, Skull Kid began to get hungry. As fate would have it, this scary man was walking by, and a sneak attack from Skull Kid knocked him out so he could try and steal any food off of him. Yeah, the guy may be creepy looking, but I am sure he would have shared his food if you just asked. Wiz: Well, as it turned out, the man didn't have any food on him, but he did have a vast collection of masks. As Skull Kid looked through this collection he came across something that caught his attention. Boomstick: Yeah, this creepy as fuck mask. Seriously this guy has a wide collection, and this has to be the scariest looking one of all. Wiz: This was Majora's Mask, an old relic used for old hexing rituals and was made from the hide of an evil beast. However this mask is more than it seems. Boomstick: Yeah! It's alive! This mask contains the spirit of Majora, a being of chaos who had vast magical powers. When Skull Kid put on the mask his mind became warped and twisted by the mask, causing him to become the sinister imp we all know. Wiz: Skull Kid returned to his forest to plot his chaos, when Link came by looking for Navi. Boomstick: Why we will never know. Wiz: It was here that Skull Kid sent him to the land of Termina and merged Link's soul with the essence of a Deku Scrub,who was the son of a butler of the royal Deku family. However, not all was as it seemed. Boomstick: How's that? Wiz: You see, Termina, while essentially another realm, is actuality a figment of Skull Kid's imagination brought to life through the dark powers of Majora's Mask. In all essence, Skull Kid created a world of his own, just to toy around with Link! Boomstick: He was also going to destroy the whole world he created just to mess with Link. Wiz: After three days, he would crush the world by slamming the moon into the planet. Boomstick: Three days? Couldn't he do it faster? Wiz: Well, considering how he was able to speed up it's descent near the end, as well as Young Link's special in Hyrule Warriors, it is likely he gave Link 3 days to stop him, just so he could laugh and watch his futile attempts to stop him. Boomstick: What the fuck? Just crush Link and get done with it! How stupid is this guy? Wiz: Actually, Skull Kid and Majora are surprisingly smart. They imprisoned the four guardian deities of Termina, who were based on Skull Kid's old friends, and even ruined the four major lands of the world with just a wave of his hand. He just loves to see Link just try. He gets some kind of sick kick out of watching his foes try and foil his plans. Booomstick: Well, I guess. Plus Majora's Mask does give him the power to stop nearly anyone who would try and stop his plans, so I guess that makes sense. Heck, the mask's vast magic made him capable of moving moons, and creating entire solar systems. ' Wiz: Skull Kid can teleport at will, turn invisible, and even levitate himself in mid air. Plus he can trap enemies in a realm of his own creation. Plus he can fire lesers from his eyes, similar to a Beamos. Considering the only thing that can reflect a Beamos' laser and judging the similar attack, it is possible he is capable of list speed attacks with these. '''Boomstick: Hell, while he can't move at such speeds he can at least get close. On at least two occasions, Link has shot arrows to the sun. ' Wiz: Considering Skull Kid is capable of dodging arrows from Link this means he must be at least close to the speed of light. '''Boomstick: But we still have his most important power. Skull Kid can drain the soul of enemies and fuse them to his foes. You want to know what this means? He can essentially turn you into whatever random creature he finds lying around, and restricting your physical abilities to the powers of said creature. Wiz: Such as when he did this to Link, by turning him into a Deku Scrub. In fact, had Link not been taught the Song of Healing by the Happy Mask Salesman, he would have stayed that way. Plus, let's not forget, Skull Kid's physically impossible plane of existence created through the mask. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Inside the moon he was going to crush Termina with, Skull Kid created an entire realm, complete with a sun and everything! Wiz: Considering that this is two realms of his own creation, here and Termina itself. Due to the fact that the planet is capable of sustaining life, means the sun must be a similar distance to that of earth. The Earth is nearly 93 million miles from the sun, so for a full rotation to make occurrence, this means that Skull Kid's powers make him able to generate realms that are nearly 185 million miles in circumference at minimum. Boomstick: Dang! Let's not forget he can also destroy said spaces at will along with the inhabitants of the place. Geez, Skull Kid seems unstoppable with that mask. Wiz: Not quite. While the mask does turn Skull Kid into one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence, it is also the source of his greatest weakness. You see, Skull Kid's mind is unstable thanks to the chaotic nature of Majora's Mask. This leads to him not really thinking things through, and even random behavior at times. Boomstick: What's more, Skull Kid's powers are fully derived from the mask. Should the Mask be destroyed then he will lose his magic. ''' Wiz: Not only that, but Skull Kid's confidence is insane. As we said, he loves to mess with his foes and just watch them attempt to stop him. This is what caused his defeat at the hands of Link. '''Boomstick: However, Skull Kid is the most dangerous villain in the Legend of Zelda universe for a reason. Despite his childish nature, you best beware the masked imp. (Majora's Mask is seen floating in the air, as Skull Kid appears behind it.) Waluigi Wiz: The Mario universe is a full of mysteries. Why do Mushrooms have such magical abilities? Why do flowers shoot fire? Boomstick: Why is Peach even around aside from being a plot device? Why isn't Daisy, who is better than her in every way featured more? Wiz: But the most mysterious thing in the Mario universe has to be the enigma that is Waluigi. Boomstick: Seriously, where did this dude come from and how did he become so amazing?! Wiz: No idea. My theory is that he is from some other universe, called the Waniverse. Boomstick: I think he's some evil clone of Luigi that escaped from a lab or something. Pretty sure this guy is what the next step in human evolution looks like. Wiz: But what we do know for sure is that Waluigi has been a staple of the Mario franchise since Mario Tennis on the N64. While he has never appeared before, it seems like the rest of the cast knew him quite well. Boomstick: For some reason Waluigi has a fierce hatred of Luigi, and a crush on Daisy, though can you really blame him on the latter? She puts the other girls in the Mario series to shame. Wiz: But what is interesting is Waluigi's relationship with his partner Wario. Much like Wario, Waluigi is a greedy and manipulative individual. He loves money, and will do anything to get it. However, even more so than he loves money, he loves to ruin the lives of others. Boomstick: Waluigi may not have much of a background, but his abilities more than make up for it. Waluigi's abilities in sports are second to none.....well....except maybe Daisy, but that's another story. Even Tony Hawk, Babe Ruth, and Michael Jordan would never be able to keep up with this man. Seriously, this man has been in the Olympics for crying out loud....FOUR TIMES! Wiz: Waluigi is capable of summoning water, and controlling it like a waterbender. What's more, he is somehow able to fly by 'swimming' in mid air. This allows Waluigi to be very unpredictable and prone to nonsensical attacks. Such as his seemingly endless supply of Bob-ombs. Boomstick: Just like any bomb, these Bob-ombs are powerful explosives that can be chucked at enemies. In addition, with his Wall-Luigi ability, he is capable of doubling his speed. Wiz: Waluigi has shown the ability to create illusions on multiple occasions. The most notable use of this technique is his signature Liar Ball, where he throws a baseball that becomes two, causing enemies to become confused as to which to hit. Not only that, but he has some odd power to control Piranha Plants. Boomstick: Waluigi is also able to shoot beams of energy in a similar fashion to Ultraman. By crossing his arms he can fire blasts shaped like his signature Γ. Not only that but he can go all Naruto on everyone and vanish in puffs of smoke, reappearing at will, meaning he can teleport around. Plus he can create smokescreens all around the field when he kicks the ball. Wiz: Waluigi has beaten Bowser in a boxing match. We know that Bowser is strong enough to set off supernovas with Mario and survive them. This means Waluigi must be somewhat similar, which means his punch can contain forces of 48 Octillion megatons of force, and can even survive similar hits as well. Boomstick: Waluigi is also capable of incredible speeds. He has dodged fire from tanks, guns, and even lasers at times! Wiz: Waluigi is also surprisingly very intelligent. He has built complex macheneery in short periods of time, and spend his free time comeing up with elaborate and crative ways to cheat. Boomstick: Too bad he rarely thinks things through. Waluigi is often blinded by he thirst for wealth, and his greed. He almost never plays fair, and we mean never. Plus he was not made a playable character in Smash despite the huge demand. Wiz: How that didn't get him disqualified from the Olympics is beyond me. But let's not forget, Waluigi's temper is insane. When even the slightest thing goes wrong, he can burst out in a fit of rage. This can often cause him to become even less sane, and more prone to openeing by enemies. Boomstick: But if he can cheat in the Olympics and not get caught, there is something tuly admirable about Waluigi. He many have the worst treatment, but he truly is a sight to behold, and what we all want to be one day. (Waluigi: WALUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGI TIME!) Fight Waluigi is seen following a treasure map. Looking down at the map he sees the map is leading him into a nearby forest. A thought bubble appears as Waluigi imagines himself relaxing in a mansion's pool, with Daisy by his side. Waluigi entered the forest, and soon music can be heard playing. A tree is seen rustling and a pair of yellow eyes are seen looking down at the tall man. Waluigi turned, thinking he was being watched, but the eyes vanished. Just then a mysterious and creepy mask appeared floating before him, and all of a sudden a small imp appeared behind the mask. He floated in the air, and began to laugh. Skull Kid: '''Ehhehehehehehe! What have we here? Some walking twig is it? '''Walugi: '''Hey! Out of the way imp! The treasure is mine. '''Skull Kid: '''Oh, so you found my map. Of course you can have the treasure....hehehehehehe. But first....how about we play a little game. I call it....Death Battle! The rules are simple. Just kill your opponent to win. '''Waluigi: '''So I get treasure AND I get to kill someone? Oh this is a great day! Alright, I'm in! Bring it on shortstuff! FIGHT! Waluigi pulled out a tennis racket and charged in at Skull Kid, who floated up into the air. Waluigi tumbled as he tried to swing. Waluigi got up and saw Skull Kid laughing at him high in the air. He then began to swim through the air up to Skull Kid and with a punch knocked him to the ground. Skull Kid then pulled out a trumpet and began to play, as puppets came down from the sky. They began to whack Waluigi until he pulled out some bombs and threw them at the marionettes. '''Waluigi: You think puppets are going to beat me? You must not know the glory of Waluigi! Skull Kid: '''Then show me. Hehehehe. Waluigi ran at Skull Kid before being levitated into the air and slammed into a tree. Skull Kid's mask began to shake as the puppets began to reassemble and charge in at the restrained Waluigi. Waluigi struggled against the telekinetic force as he tried to escape. Activating Wall-Luigi, he boosted his speed and managed to vibrate quick enough to shake free from Skull Kid's grip. He then pulled out a baseball and threw it. The ball suddenly split in two as they headed for Skull Kid. Skull Kid fired a magical blast at one, but it just faded away as the other hit him right in the face, causing him to stumble back. Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket again, and charged in at the stunned imp. He swung again and again, whacking the Skull Kid. He then used a strong swing to send Skull Kid into a tree. Waluigi then called some vines out of the ground, and had them slash away at Skull Kid, until he teleported away. '''Waluigi: Hey! That's playing dirty! Only Waluigi's allowed to play dirty! Skull Kid reappeared behind Waluigi and summoned a tornado, which sucked up Waluigi and took him into the air. Waluigi then swam out of it and charged down with a powerful kick to Skull Kid's head. He pulled out more Bob-ombs and threw them like a machine gun, juggling Skull Kid in the air, until he vanished. Reappearing behind Waluigi and giving him a swift kick, Skull Kid then pulled a miniature moon out of his pocket. Skull Kid: '''So, you like sports do you? Ehhehehehehehe! How about some soccer! He then kicked the small moon at Waluigi, who was sent slamming through several trees. Waluigivanished in a puff of smoke. Skull Kid looked around for the tall man, when he was grabbed and thrown by Waluigi from behind. Waluigi created a hocky stick construct and slammed it down an Skull Kid. He then began to rapidly punch him, and as he charged up a punch, a burst of dark energy formed a dome around Skull Kid pushing Waluigi back. Skull Kid crafted another tornado and caught Waluigi, as he then called down meteors to rain upon Waluigi. Waluigi managed to disperce the tornado with one of his own, and one by one punched away the meteors that were coming down on him. Waluigi crossed his arms and fired a laser, as Skull Kid fired one from the eyes of his mask. The collision caused an explosion, that launched the two into the air. Waluigi swam over to Skull kid, and kicked him in the crotch. He them pulled out another bomb. '''Waluigi: Have a blast! Waluigi pulled out some glue and glued the bomb to Skull Kid's back. Skull Kid landed on the ground and the bomb went off. Waluigi grabbed a tree branch on his way down and swung over to safety, landing on his feet. He looked over at Skull Kid lying on the ground, then began to walk off. Just then a sound could be heard. A sound of laughter. He turned and saw Skull Kid was back up. Perfectly fine, floating right next to him. He summoned balls of dark magic in his hands and shoved them into Waluigi's face, causing an explosion of energy. Waluigi tumbled out of the woods landing in Kokiri Village. Skull Kid followed him, and laughed again. Waluigi scowled at the imp, and picked up one of the nearby Kokiri. He threw the child at Skull kid, but with his telekenisis, he simply stopped the child and sent her into space. Skull Kid looked over at the other Kokiri, all cowering in fear at the two men fighting in their village. With but a single glance, Skull Kid used the magic of his mask to set them all ablaze. As the helpless kids ran screaming, Skull Kid laughed as Waluigi watched in horor. Waluigi: OK! I may be evil too, but that is fucked up man! Skull Kid: Ehehhehehehehe! Waluigi summoned a large orb of water, and threw it at the Skull Kid trapping him inside. Skull Kid swam to the top getting out, before tendrils came out and pulled him back in. Waluigi then crossed his arms and fired another beam at the restrained Skull Kid, blasting him again and again. The then released Skull Kid from the water, and charged in. Again pulling out his racket, he smacked Skull Kid into a grotto where the Great Deku Tree could be seen. Skull kid tumbledand rolled until he hit the base of the tree. Waluigi charged in, with his hockey stick construct. Just then the eyes of Majora's Mask began to glow as Skull kid floated into the air. Skull kid wiggled, and struggled, and a massive wave of energy burst out from him setting the forest and the Great Deku Tree on fire. Skull Kid's body then went limp as it floated back to the ground. As he landed he looked to the ground almost lifeless. Then his body began to twitch ashe looked back up, and saw Waluigi in the air about to smash him with his hockey stick. Skull kid created a massive orb of dark energy above him, which sucked in Waluigi. He threw the orb to the ground, obliterating the whole clearing. Skull Kid: '''That was a nice attempt. But I think I'm getting bored. So, how about we end this. The mask began to shake, and odd colors filled the screen. Neon lights shaped like money symbols, ocarinas, mushrooms, the Triforce, a warp star, and others appeared, before all went white. Then everything came back into view. Waluigi looked around, and the trees were gone. Instead a night's skuy could be seen and a wooden platform below him.as he found himself ontop of a clock tower. '''Waluigi: '''What is this place? Skull Kid: This is a world of my creation. Get confortable as I invited a 'friend' to come say hi. Ehhehehehehe! '''Waluigi: '''What friend? Skull Kid then pointed up. Waluigi looked and a look of sheer terror crossed his face as he saw the moon coming down like a comet, about to crush him. '''Skull Kid: So long. It's been fun. But before I go....... The mask again shook. Skull Kid: '''There we go. Skull Kid vanished and left Waluigi in Termina on the Clock Tower. Waluigi tried to run, but tripped. He looked and saw his body was replaced with that of a Goomba. He tried to get up, but the moon crahsed into Termina, obliterating it, along with Waluigi. '''Waluigi: '''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KO! Skull Kid reappears in the lost woods as Waluigi's scorched hat appears moments later. Skull Kid looks to the air and laughs. Results '''Boomstick: Damn it! First he's left out of Smash Bros, and now he get's killed by a mask. Wiz: Both Skull Kid and Waluigi had some great skills going for them. Waluigi's better physical prowless let him control the battle for a while, but he would eventually tire, while the vast magic of Majora's Mask would keep replenishing Skull Kid. Plus, both did have tons of useful tricks to use, but there is a clear differance in their abilities. While Waluigi seems to be capable of doing magic, it is slight of hand and illusions. It hardly compares to Skull Kid's vast magical powers. Boomstick: True. But Waluigi wasn't fully out. His ability to dodge lasers makes him slightly faster than Skull Kid who can dodge Link's arrows. While he DID have a speed advantage it was not really enough to make much of a differance. Wiz: But Waluigi did in fact trump Skull Kid in physical abilities...at least....until he was turned into a Goomba. Skull Kids' physical abilities are unknown, so we can't really say he has much ability to really fight physically. Not only that but Skull Kid's power to create other worlds is far more than one would expect. Boomstick: He is not just capable of creating worlds, but is capable of giving it life. Complete with history, religons, people with personalities and dreams, and so on. Seriously the amount of detail he put into Termina, which he seemed to have created in just a matter of seconds, is impressive. Wiz: Due to this, Skull Kid seems to have power over not just space, but time as well. Boomstick: But what we do know is that while Skull Kid and Waluigi both had a huge arsonal of useful powers, Skull Kid's outclassed him. While Waluigi has displayed many impressive powers over the years, one thing we have yet to see is a way to block attacks on his soul. ''' Wiz: With that opening Skull Kid took the nearest worthless creature he could find and turned Waluigi into one. Judging from Link's inability to use any of his normal skills while in the form of a Deku Scrub, it is likely the same would apply to Waluigi. '''Boomstick: Poor Waluigi. Looks like he's suffered a terrible fate. Wiz: The winner is Skull Kid. Trivia *The similarity between Skull Kid and Waluigi is that both are tricksters with incredible powers. **While not a similarity in why they were selected to fight, but is notable, is that both are included in some form in Quasi's favorite games of both franchises. Skull Kid is featured as the main villain of Majora's Mask, Quasi's favorite Zelda game, and is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors, Quasi's second favorite Zelda game. Meanwhile Waluigi's outfit is available as an alternate costume for Mario in Odyssey and Thousand Year Door, Quasi's two favorite Mario games. **Skull Kid and Waluigi are two of Quasi's favorite characters from their respective franchises. *This fight is to commemorate Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition and Mario Tennis Aces, in which Skull Kid and Waluigi are playable in their respective franchise's game. *Originally, Waluigi was going to fight Jaune Arc from RWBY. However, due to it being a complete curbstomp in favor of Waluigi, Skull Kid was made his opponent instead to make a much closer match. *This is Quasi's first fight to use a Mario character, and Quasi's first fight to use a Zelda character. Do you agree with Skull Kid vs Waluigi? Yes, Skull Kid unmasked Waluigi's weaknesses No, Waluigi should have had a wa-nderful win Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Tricksters' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Illusions vs Sorcery' themed Death Battles